Sensación
by D-Noire
Summary: Como Adrien quiere renunciar a ser Chat Noir, debido a que siente que nadie confía en él. Maestro Fu decide ir a visitarlo, pero descubre algo inesperado en la mansión Agreste. One shot que nació después de ver el capítulo "Syren"


Desde un tiempo hasta ahora, Chat Noir se ha sentido desplazado y dejado de lado. Lo cual es sumamente doloroso.

Él siempre creyó ciegamente en todo lo que su amada Lady le decía. Porque como ella misma decía, ellos son un equipo. Pero, se supone que en un equipo existe la sinceridad absoluta. Entonces, ¿por qué Ladybug se permitía guardar secretos si ambos son un equipo?

Rena Rouge había vuelto a ayudar en más de una ocasión, porque ellos solos no podían. Eso estaba bien. Pero lo que estaba mal era que le negarán saber quién era ella.

—No te lo puedo decir, él me lo prohíbe —le decía Ladybug.

—¿Quién es él? —su mirada gacha era toda la respuesta que necesitaba —. Ya sé, otro secreto.

Estaba enojado. Pero mayor fue su enojo cuando en plena batalla, ella lo dejó solo para ir a buscar a alguien. Algo le escondía y eso dolía, la confianza es la base para toda relación, aunque sea una meramente "profesional", ya que ambos son héroes.

Ladybug no le decía nada. Plagg no le decía nada. Nadie estaba dispuesto a decirle nada.

Pues bien, si ellos creían que él no era digno de información, él tomaría sus propias medidas.

—Renunció a ser Chat Noir —le dijo a Plagg. Él kwami lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa —. Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie me necesita. Puedo desaparecer y listo. Fácil.

Ese día, volvió a encontrarse con el Maestro Fu. El cual, al día siguiente fue a su casa haciéndose pasar por su profesor sustituto de Japonés.

—Entiendo que debes tener muchas preguntas —le dijo el Maestro Fu —. Pero no te puedo responder ahora, todo debe ser a su tiempo, muchacho.

Había una duda que él quería resolver de inmediato.

—¿Ladybug se va para hablar con usted?

—Claro que sí. Ella me ha visitado muchas veces.

—¿Por qué ella puede hacerlo y yo no? —preguntó Adrien dolido.

—Porque ella tiene el Miraculous de Ladybug, el principal de todos —explicó el Maestro —. Ambos son necesarios para mantener el balance del universo, si algo le sucede al Miraculous del otro, el mundo estaría realmente en problemas.

Le entregó una caja llena de quesos de distintos colores y le explicó que gracias a ello, Plagg tendría millones de poderes distintos.

—Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber antes de que se vaya. ¿Por qué me eligió a mí para ser Chat Noir?

Fu sonrió.

—Porque pude sentir la desesperación que había en tú alma esperando encontrar la libertad. Además, aquel día fuiste él único joven que fue a ayudarme a levantarme. Nadie más de acercó.

—¿Pudo sentir mi alma?

—Hay muchas cosas que pronto comprenderás —respondió retirándose de la habitación de Adrien.

Al salir de la habitación, caminó buscando a la Secretaría de aquella mansión. A medida que caminaba, se tenso un poco. Sintió la presencia de algo, y no cualquier cosa...

En esa mansión no había solo un Miraculous, había más. Y uno de ellos, tenía una presencia oscura, muy potente.

Sintió que caería al suelo, pero se sujetó de la pared. Y cuando la Secretaría apareció, se retiró rápidamente de aquella mansión.

Una vez de vuelta en su local, llamó a Marinette. Tendría que hablar con ella de inmediato.

Después de una media hora, ella apareció.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Estaba con mis amigos, querían ver la película que no pudimos ver por culpa de Sirena. Alya no me dejaba irme y tuve que inventar que mi gato está enfermo. ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir un gato?

—Tengo información de dónde puede estar Hawk Moth —Fu habló serio.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella —. ¡Podríamos ganar la batalla fácilmente con ese tipo de información!

—Ése es el problema. Tuve que ir a la casa Agreste, y tengo fuertes sensaciones que me dicen que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth.

El rostro de Marinette se transformó de inmediato.

—Veo que conoces a ése hombre. ¿O me equivocó?

—Claro, personalmente. Aunque no hemos hablado. Solo que... ¿qué lo lleva a pensar en eso?

—En la mansión Agreste hay una presencia fuerte, demasiado fuerte y poderosa.

—¿No podría ser un espíritu?

—No. Como guardián de los Miraculous tengo el poder de sentirlos, solo que no de identificarlos.

Marinette pensó en Gabriel. Un hombre solitario, que mantuvo a su hijo encerrado durante gran parte de su vida. Alguien que nunca sale de su hogar. Es un hombre tan misterioso, que bien podría ser un villano.

Pero de ser así, ¿Adrien sería su aliado? No. Él es demasiado bueno para ser un aliado. Y si... ¿él no lo sabe? Eso lo destruiría por completo.

Todo esto era demasiado complicado para todos.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó derrotada.

—Investigar. Crear un plan de ataque, sin acercarse demasiado.

 **¿Se imaginan si el Maestro Fu realmente tuviera un sentido para detectar Miraculous? Todo por ser el guardián.**

 **La idea de este One Shot nació después de ver "Syren", por eso tuve que escribirlo al momento xD (fue escrito a las seis de la mañana, lamento sino tiene mucho sentido xD)**


End file.
